


A Late Night Visit

by SidheLives



Series: Fen'Harem Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheLives/pseuds/SidheLives
Summary: He was going to leave. He would walk out the door, it would close behind him, and that would be that. The vulnerability and faith he had shown to her by coming would vanish back behind his scowl and there would be no knowing when or if it would reemerge. Regan didn't want that to happen, she wanted this Fenris: the one who talked about the horrors of his past with her, who accepted her sympathy, even if grudgingly, the one who trusted a mage with his troubles despite what he had been through.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: Fen'Harem Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976104
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fen'Harem's Dragon Age Kinktober 2020





	A Late Night Visit

Fenris signed. "But I didn't come to burden you further..." He turned to go and Regan's heart leapt into her throat. He was going to leave. He would walk out the door, it would close behind him, and that would be that. The vulnerability and faith he had shown to her by coming would vanish back behind his scowl and there would be no knowing when or if it would reemerge. Regan didn't want that to happen, she wanted this Fenris: the one who talked about the horrors of his past with her, who accepted her sympathy, even if grudgingly, the one who trusted a mage with his troubles despite what he had been through. 

"You don't have to leave, Fenris." She didn't think about what she was doing as she reached out for him, fingers closing around the bare skin of his arm. For a brief instant she recognized that she had never before physically touched his body in the nearly four years they had known each other, then the lyrium marks on his skin flared to radiant life, the touch of the Mana in her setting them aflame. She was blinded by the flash, and in that split second Fenris's hand was around her neck, slamming her backwards into the wall with enough force to make her see stars. Regan's vision cleared quickly and she found terror written in Fenris's every feature as he looked at her. An automatic reflex, either to the touch itself or the magic it had ignited, a violent reaction he could not control and had immediately regretted upon recognising it. He was suddenly so close, face inches from her own, opal grey eyes staring into her, and she felt her own body react in a way she too could not control: a pining heat growing between her legs. Fenris pulled his hand back, mouth open to offer an apology or explanation, to give an unnecessary justification for his actions, but Regan's hands clasped the back of his neck and pulled his parted lips against hers as savagely as he had thrust her to the wall. His hands were in her hair and his tongue was in her mouth, the feverish desire in his aggressive movements matching her own. She wanted him, right now in the foyer. Any thought of her mother or Bodhan sleeping deeper in the house washed away under the crushing waves of her arousal and the taste of lyrium on his skin. Regan's shaking, unfocused hands scrabbled at leather straps and steel buckles, at last loosening the catches and sending the great sword on Fenris's back crashing to the ground. Before she could reach for the ties securing his armor they were undone, Fenris as eager to be rid of the cold metal as she was. He ripped the breastplate away from his body and tossed it away, the clang of it hitting the wall lost in Regan's gasp as he wound his fingers into her hair and roughly pulled her head to the side to catch the flesh of her neck between his teeth. The talon-like claws of his gauntlet bit into her scalp and she cried out. Fenris must have realized his error because he released her hair and roughly pulled both gauntlets from his hands to toss to the floor. Regan had time for a single gasping breath, then Fenris's lips were on hers again. One of his knees pushed up between her thighs, rubbing against her growing heat, and she moaned deeply into his mouth.

"Regan…" her name on his lips, that husky tone that felt like velvet in flickering candlelight; she moaned again, wantonly rubbing herself against his knee.

"Yes, anything. Anything you want." Her hands in his hair pulled him back to catch his bottom lip between her teeth. She felt Fenris reaching for the waistband of her loose fitting house pants and shuddered as his fingers loosed the ties and slid against her skin, peeling them and her underclothes away to fall forgotten to the floor. Those fingertips slipped between her legs and she gasped, neck arching back and knees almost giving way as he stroked her already over sensitive clit, his other hand working to loosen his own breeches. Regan mewled, the sound muffled by Fenris's tongue thrust deep into her mouth, and released him with one hand to rip open her own blouse, expensive pearl buttons scattering over the floor. He kissed down her neck, teeth grazing her collar bone. She moaned his name, clinging to his shoulders as her knees began to shake. He made a sound like a growl and took firm hold of her thighs, lifting her to slam against the wall again. Her arms tightened on him and her left leg curled around his back, her right knee caught over his elbow. Regan felt his length rub against her and gasped, the sound becoming a cry as he pushed up into her. She was wet and ready, and he slid in and out of her easily, moaning against her breasts with each thrust. Fenris's teeth found her nipple and she felt her body tighten around him as he bit her hard. She felt her orgasm building as he frantically crashed into her again and again and she took firm hold on his hair, snapping his head up to breathlessly force her lips against his. Then the wave crashed over her and she bit his lip, her wail of pleasure muffled in his mouth.

Fenris's body stilled as she shuddered in his arms and he pulled out of her, but he didn't let her down. "Regan." His voice was raw with passion.

Gasping for air, eyes unfocused, she stared at him. "Why—why did you stop?" She struggled through the words, swallowing hard in an attempt to slow her racing heart.

"I've wanted this, wanted  _ you _ , for…" he ran his tongue over his lips. "This is not how I intended it to happen."

Regan's heart pinched in her chest as she took his meaning. She kissed him, gently this time, savoring the way his mouth felt against hers, then laid her lips next to his ear. "Up the stairs," she whispered. "The door at the back."

The grateful upturn of lips Fenris rewarded her with made her chest swell, and the heat still burning in his eyes made her shiver with anticipation. He disentangled his arm from her leg to hoist her more securely against his chest, and she wrapped her legs around him tighter as he carried her deeper into the manor.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wall Sex


End file.
